Treasure of the Island
by Anexi Naie Nightshade
Summary: Naie, a young girl being sent off to marry a stranger, but what she doesn't see coming is a bunch of pirates stealing her ship and the captain taking intrest in the young maiden. AU. Axel X OC


Naie watched the waves as the crashed along the coast line. The mist being carried by the wind, as the smell of the salt water reached her nose. She smiled softly, then stood up and made her way back into her room letting the smile drop. It was hard to be happy when you were a prisoner in your own home. She hated it here more than anything else in the world. She had to be proper and wait till the day came when her parents sent her away to be married to someone she didn't even know, let alone she didn't love the man.

She finished packing her bags and made her way down to hug her mother and father one last time before she would be sent away and never hear or see them again. In a way she was happy to get away, but sad that it was to another prison that might be worse than her old one. She walked out and over to the docks to board the ship that was to take her to her new home and new life. As the ship sailed away from the small island she felt the tears finally run down her cheeks as she cried softly.

What she didn't know was that the men she was on the ship with where pirates looking to steal anything they could find on this ship and what the captain saw was just the thing he'd been looking for. For he had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was. Long blond hair reached down her back, jade green eyes that put the gem to shame, a round face, slender body, and a chest the was not too bight yet not to small ether. She was in a ruby red dress that reached the floor.

As he made his way over to her he saw some of the other crew members look at her and he shot each of them a glare that could kill, letting each of them know that she was to be his and they were not to argue with him if that wanted to keep their lives. As he got closer to her he caught her perfume, a sweet calming sent like roses and lavender. When she turned around to look at him her eyes got wide, this was not the captain she had met a few months back, this was someone new.

"Who are you." She asked trying to sound brave but knew that she was in trouble and there was no one around that would help her. Though she didn't know who this man was, or what he wanted, she could tell that he wasn't a friend to her, and whatever he wanted it wasn't going to be good. "My dear do not be scared of me I mean you no harm, so long as you do as I say." Axel said with a smirk, he saw just how scared she was and that brought joy to his heart, and yet it also made him feel sorry for the young woman that stood before him.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked, Axel for a moment got lost in her eyes and almost didn't answer her, but soon snapped out of the trance. "I wanted to take this ship for a little ride not knowing that it was going to be carrying the most beautiful treasure known to men." Axel explained as he walked around her like a lion about to attack its prey. Naie looked at the man and found herself marveling at him. He was around 6 feet, slim, yet he looked strong, eyes that almost matched hers but lighter, a sharp face, thin lips which had a smirk placed on them, and his hair reminded her of the flames of a fire. She couldn't deny that he was a handsome man, but she was still his captive and god only knows what he had planned.

Axel noticed that she was staring and he couldn't help but smirk even wider and lick his lips with all the lustful thoughts that raced in his head he had to hold himself back from jumping the girl right now on the deck with all of his men watching. "So girl what is it that they call you?" Axel asked breaking the silent's between the two of them. She looked at him and a glare replaced the look of worry or fright. "What does it matter to you?" She hissed Axel only chuckled at her bravery and walked closer to her.

He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes as he slowly brought his face to hers, placing his lips right next to her ear. As his warm breath tickled her ear Naie had to hold back a shiver. "It's just so I know what to moan what I have you underneath me, or over me. Whichever way you like best, Angel." Axel whispered huskily as he slid his hands down her curves. Naie pushed him away and placed a hand over her racing heart. "St-Stay away from me." She yelled the other crew members chuckled and Axel shot them a glare and they ran off to finish the ship.

Axel looked back to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the brig. As he opened the cell and threw her in she landed in the sea water shivering from the cold. "I'll come back and get you later, and I'll bring you a new outfit as well." Axel said with a smirk as he walked off. Naie sat in the far corner shivering from the cold thinking of what was going to happen to her now that she was in this mess.

She thought she was a prisoner at home, but she never thought that she would become the prisoner of a pirate, let alone attracted to one.


End file.
